


F/F February Microfics - Lanham

by m_class



Series: F/F February 2020 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Day 5 - Risa, Ellen Landry Lives, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Flirting, History, Michael as Vash, Prompt Fill, Rating May Change, Security Chief's Holiday, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warnings May Change, femslash2020st
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_class/pseuds/m_class
Summary: This month I'm writing daily microfics for various pairings usingtheseFemslash February Star Trek prompts by howverychaotic; each pairing will pop up a few times throughout the month, with one compilation work per pairing and one microfic per chapter.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Ellen Landry
Series: F/F February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	F/F February Microfics - Lanham

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant tags: History, Flirting, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Security Chief's Holiday, Michael as Vash
> 
> Since I write mostly for Disco characters and Risa isn’t really a thing in Disco (thank god since the concept weirds me out), I’m playing with the prompt by just borrowing inspiration from a scene from one of the most prominent Risa episodes, Captain's Holiday.
> 
> On a more general note, I’ll be skipping some prompt days from here on out—despite being a slow writer, I assumed minimally-edited _micro_ fics wouldn’t possibly take long, but it turns out writing, editing, and posting to ao3 and tumblr is taking nearly an hour a day, which is time I won’t have every day for a month (esp. since I want to conserve some time to FINALLY finish and post those longer fics that have been “almost ready” for so long. ;D) So, I’ll only be doing some days' daily prompts (with some longer fics coming soon!)

“I am supposed,” Ellen says, with dignity, as she slides into her sleeping bag, “to be on vacation.”

“Hmm, of course you are,” says Michael, slipping into her own sleeping bag and biting back a mischievous grin. “But I think we both know you’re having far more fun out-maneuvering time police and treasure hunters while unraveling a colonial archeological cover-up with me than you would have been sulking around trying to resist the urge to catch up on work.”

“You seem to think you know a lot about my shore leave habits, Burnham.”

Michael grins, staring up at the cavern ceiling. “Am I wrong?”

Silence greets her, and she turns to see Ellen not even bothering to hide her smile.


End file.
